Respect
by nella09
Summary: A little VegBul luv.


Oh joy. Another dumb holiday dad won't celebrate. At this point I give up. At least, dad spends time away from his gravity room on some holidays. He even gives mom and me a full hour on our birthdays. So, I shouldn't expect much from this one. But it just sucks that my school is making me give this crappy card to my parents. Why they have to make it a parent come in, and talk about what they do? My parents would probably not even show up. At least, this is one of the few holidays mom actually agrees with dad on its uselessness. So, I throw the card in the kitchen trash, and head to my room.

…

Today's the day. As I enter my class, I prepare to make up an excuse, on why my parents aren't showing. Just as I'm telling the teacher, she stops me. She tells me that's she's confused. That me parents had already told her they were coming. "They're what!" What is this? Am I being pranked? There's no way my parents are going to show.

As the day goes by, almost every one of my classmate's parents have shown up, and spoke. But my parents are nowhere to be seen. It's now lunch time, and everyone is talking about how much their parents love each other. Gross. They way they make it sound it's making me want to throw up. I can't even finish my human size snack.

When we get back to class, I'm shock. My parents were here. Oh great. I wanted to get away, but dad had already spotted me. And he doesn't look too pleased. I don't blame him. He hates being around earthlings, especially annoying ones. The worst part is, everyone is asking who parents are they.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brief, please step up." There's a roar of 'oo' and 'awes'. That it's making me want to cover my ears. On top of that, I could feel them all staring at me. Now everyone knows my parents. Dad barely picks me, and its usually grandpa who does it. I'm so nervous. But the moment I look up, dad is don't his weird upright stance. That only means one thing. I better sit up, or hear about this later. "You may begin when ready."

I then see mom pull out a piece of paper. That's when I see it's the card from yesterday. When did they? I then remembered yesterday. I was so miserable about the whole event; I didn't realize dad was in the kitchen. But there's no way dad would pick up something from the trash. There's no way he took notice of that little detail.

I then watch mom tell dad to be the first one to speak. "Your earthly—" Mom elbows his side. "I mean. Your standards for this pathetic—" Another elbow. "Woman, I'm doing my way or I'm living." I couldn't help smile at that. While mom said fine. "Your standard for this pathetic holiday is beneath us. Why should we make a single day to prove our mate that we choose them over others? It's down right insulting. If proving to someone that you, what's the word?"

Random classmates tried to say he means love. But dad just shook his head. Of course, it's not love. I wouldn't say admire either. What could dad want to say? "Respect. That's the word. If proving to someone that you respect them on a single day, then do you even respect them all year around? How is it possible to be together for so long, and not have respect or understanding? Especially for a whole year, except for one day? It's pathetic, and meaningless."

"Don't forget it's just a fat scheme to get your money. So, with that, we're leaving. Come on Trunks." I was left speechless, till I saw dad walking away. I better hurry, or he'll really be mad. The teacher tried to say something, but mom didn't care. Of course not. Why would she?

The moment we got into the car I was happy dad was driving. It usually meant going straight home, and not the mall or the main office. "You make me do that again, you're going into the trash." Uh?

"Vegeta!" Mom then look back at me. "Next time just tell us what's going on. Ok?" Uh? I was left confused again. Till dad said boy. I then told mom ok. "Vegeta, let's get ice cream." Dad was about to say no, when I also asked for ice cream.

"Finish your homework and come to the gravity room." I guess that was a yes. "The both of you." Uh? Now I was confused. But after we got ice cream, and I finished all my homework. I quickly put on my training clothes, and rushed to the gravity room. I just about stepped in when I spotted my parents kissing.

**... ... ...**

**A/N:** A little something to pull over till 'Marriage' comes back. I been hard at work, working on a personal book project. But don't worry. My other fanfics will be updated soon.

LUV. Happy Vday everyone


End file.
